gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Sheriff SUV
The Declasse Sheriff SUV is a law enforcement vehicle, making its debut appearance in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. It is a modified version of the Granger, and is used by the Los Santos County Sheriff. Design The front fascia strongly resembles that of a mix of Third Generation Ford Expedition and GMT900 Chevrolet Tahoe Police Package. The vehicles size is based on a Chevy Suburban. The front of the SUV features a large push bar and a plastic front bumper finished in black and a large main grille which has chrome edges. The hood features a raised area which has edges that follow the edges of the grille. Beneath the grille there is chrome area central to the bumper. The SUV features a long wheelbase. There are sidesteps for police to place their feet on. The front and rear panels of the vehicle are black, with a white body that displays the sheriff decals. The wing mirrors have flashing lights fitted to them, and the A-pillars also feature spotlights. The roof features an LED light bar, mounted above the front row of seats. The SUV also features LED lights on the grill. The roof has longitudinal rails, allowing officers to hold on to the car and fire a one-handed weapon simultaneously. The SUV features black wheels wrapped in high profile tires. At the rear, another distinct plastic bumper is visible, also finished in black. The decal design is obviously modeled after those of the Los Angeles County Sheriff's vehicles, but, unlike the LASD, the decal is stretched across both doors, instead of just the front. The SUV features a number on the the rear fascia, it will always end in the number on the roof. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Sheriff SUV, along with the FIB Granger and Park Ranger, is easily the best performing SUV in the game. It improves on the civilian vehicle in every way, with good acceleration (about on par with the Interceptor), and stiff suspension which prevents it from rolling over in high speed turns. It also has a high top speed, great offroad performance, decent brakes, but it is all at the cost of being difficult to obtain. The Sheriff SUV is much more challenging to obtain than other police vehicles. GTA V Overview V8 (Sound) Turbocharged V8 (Cover) Turbocharged Inline-4 (In-game model) |Drivetrain observed = AWD |Gears observed = 5}} Image Gallery SheriffSUV-GTAV-Front.png|A Sheriff SUV in GTA V (Rear quarter view). Sheriff SUV.jpg|Parked in Paleto Bay. vehicles-emergency-sheriff-suv.jpg|The Sheriff SUV on the Rockstar Games Social Club. MaibatsuEclipse-GTAV.jpg|A Sheriff SUV in a pursuit. Originally, red lights are located in the right and the blue lights in the left. Black Sheriff SUV GTA V.jpg|A unique black Sheriff SUV appearing in The Fleeca Job. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *5 Sheriff SUVs appear in roadblocks in The Fleeca Job heist. *In The Pacific Standard Job, Sheriff SUVs appear when entering Raton Canyon and Chilliad Mountain State Wilderness. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *When reaching a wanted level of 4 stars in Vinewood Hills, outer Los Santos County or Blaine County, the Sheriff SUV will begin to appear with 2 NOOSE Tactical Response Unit Officers hanging off the side of the SUV. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Same as in the story mode. Trivia *The Sheriff SUV appear with the following aerial roof numbers: 05, 27, 32, 76, 84. Also, regardless if the vehicle's color is changed, the roof number's portion remains unchanged, as seen in the black version. * The SUVs are fitted with roof rails that allow members of the NOOSE team to hang on the side of the vehicle in a similar fashion to how the real life SWAT teams in Los Angeles hang onto the sides of LASD Chevrolet Suburbans. *Unlike other Los Santos County Sheriff units, the Sheriff SUV is black and white, instead of just white. *Before the 1.06 Update, the Sheriff SUV could be customised at Los Santos Customs, though the only customisations available were the colour and the ability to fit the vehicle with bulletproof tyres. **These colors are simply labeled as main color Nº (N is the number of the list), instead of the color's real name. Also, the pearlescent option has missing names, but the price is still in the menu. *For unknown reasons, during missions when players are meant to earn at least 4 stars, the Sheriff SUV never makes an appearance, only when outside of missions. The same is for the FIB Granger; however, there are missions where this appears when under 4 stars. A little exception is made in The Fleeca Job heist, but only at 3 stars. *Sometimes, when NOOSE officers are leaving the scene unharmed, when using the Lester blind eye feature in GTA Online, the player can drive off with the SUV with the NOOSE still on the side, not harming the player. If the player comes into contact with other enemies (such as in Gang Attack), the NOOSE officer will shoot the enemies. However, when the timer runs out, the NOOSE officer will jump off the SUV, resulting in a wanted level. *A unique black Sheriff SUV with a white roof appears at the end of The Fleeca Job chasing the Kuruma, it will usually attempt to ram right as the Magnet picks up the car, resulting in it speeding underneath. It cannot be obtained. Enhanced Version Only: *The siren was altered for the PS4/XB1 version; it is now a higher-pitched version of the FIB Granger siren. * The unused lights fitted in the front window have now been removed. * Shooting the siren/lights will no longer result in a malfunctioning siren. See Also *Granger, civilian model *NOOSE Patriot, another SUV owned by the Law Enforcement. *Police Rancher, NYSP counterpart, based on the Rancher XL. *Park Ranger, San Andreas Park Ranger variant. *FIB Granger, FIB and LS NOOSE variant. *Lifeguard, Los Santos Lifeguard counterpart. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Law Enforcement Vehicles Category:Emergency Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Declasse Category:Emergency Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles With Multiple Diffs Category:All Wheel Drive Vehicles